


Incontro d'affari

by Clor



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Gun Blowjob, Gun Kink, Gunplay, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 10:32:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14330577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clor/pseuds/Clor
Summary: “Ora devi fare quello che ti dico se non vuoi trovarti con un buco in testa, Nygma. Quindi apri quella cazzo di bocca e non fiatare.”Edward non riuscì a trattenere un’altra espressione ancora più confusa “Forse volevi dire chiudi-“





	Incontro d'affari

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction è un piccolo presente per la mia migliore amica, Maya.   
> Se stai leggendo questa nota, sappi che ti voglio un mondo di bene. <3

Nygma non sapeva precisamente perché Due Facce lo avesse convocato nel suo nascondiglio e questo lo innervosiva leggermente.  
 _“Leggermente”_ \- così si ripeteva mentalmente per autoconvincersi che non fosse nulla di più che una sgradevole chiacchierata su un qualche piano contro il pipistrello dell’avvocato che lui, il brillante e troppo impegnato Enigmista, avrebbe in maniera assolutamente educata e celere declinato. In fondo la sua agenda era così piena di impegni.  
O forse Harvey Dent gli incuteva un senso di inquietudine che non avrebbe mai ammesso di provare. Un brivido lo percorse al pensiero di uno dei repentini cambiamenti che il collega avrebbe potuto avere nei suoi confronti. Sperava di uscire vivo da quel covo e possibilmente senza diventare uno scolapasta.  
Perso in quei pensieri inquieti, non si rese conto di essere arrivato a destinazione e, con un sospiro nervoso, cercò di scrollarsi di dosso quella negatività, ostentando uno dei suoi sorrisi più spavaldi.  
Una volta entrato poté scorgere la figura ben definita del criminale tagliata da lame di luce che penetravano da una finestra sbarrata. Stava seduto alla sua scrivania, lo sguardo torvo e concentrato davanti a sé- stava pulendo una delle due sue amate pistole.   
“Una Kimber Custom della versione TLE/RL II.” Il rosso voleva assolutamente interrompere il pesante silenzio che aleggiava dal momento in cui aveva messo piede in quel losco rifugio e confidava nelle sue doti oratorie e nella sua conoscenza teorica delle armi per tirare fuori almeno qualche parola all’uomo che, marmoreo nella sua compostezza, ora si era messo a rimontare pezzo per pezzo con una minuziosità ammirevole.  
“…Il calibro è il 45ACP, detto anche 45auto, di notevole versatilità. Sicura maggiorata, caricatore monofilare, cane e grilletto alleggeriti completano la panoramica. Vivamente consigliata per chi ha esigenze di difesa… e chi meglio di noi deve difendersi dal Pipistrello?"  
Harvey spostò di poco lo sguardo verso l’origine di quella fastidiosa voce, chiedendosi perché diavolo lo avesse convocato. Mentre cercava di intrattenere una conversazione interiore con se stesso per capire cosa lo avesse spinto a far trascinare l’uomo più fastidioso della città nel suo nascondiglio, si era messo a fissare un punto indefinito del muro oltre le spalle di Edward che, dal canto suo, attendeva impazientemente una reazione o almeno un verso. Silenzio.  
“..Dent?”  
Al suono del suo cognome, l’avvocato sbatté le palpebre, guardando ora negli occhi Nygma. “Cosa?”  
Domandò quasi con fare seccato.  
“L’invitato” scosse la testa, trapelando una sincera seccatura dovuta a quella situazione imbarazzante e assurda.  
“A dire il vero dovrei essere IO a chiedere “Cosa?” in questo preciso istante, dal momento che sto sprecando energia per cercare di comprendere cosa ti abbia spinto a disturbarmi durante la progettazione dei miei brillanti piani per conquistare Gotham. Invece sono qui perché TU, Dent, mi hai chiamato senza fornirmi una spiegazione. E ora siamo qui a fissarci come due microcefali perché probabilmente stavi delirando ed io, continuamente influenzato dalla bassezza di chi mi circonda, sono stato colto in un attimo di debolezza e ti ho dato retta. Ergo, se non abbiamo nulla da dirci, ti ringrazio per questi intensi attimi in tua… “compagnia” e con permesso me ne torno a lavorare.”  
Harvey emise un grugnito contrariato e si alzò in piedi, facendo mordere la lingua al rosso che si maledisse per la propria parlantina e rimase pietrificato per quel movimento improvviso. “ _Oh no…_ " pensò.  
L’avvocato lanciò la moneta, guardò da che faccia fosse caduta e brandì l’arma da fuoco precedentemente pulita. Bastarono pochi secondi nella sua mano per sentire il front strap diventare tiepido a contatto con la sua pelle.  
“Dent, Avvoccato…. Sono certo che potremo trovare almeno un centinaio di motivi per questo inusuale... invito, occupando il nostro tempo in maniera assolutamente produttiva, senza per forza ricorrere alle armi e, soprattutto, senza dovermi trovare con un proiettile in fro-“  
Non poté finire la frase che subito si trovò con la schiena sbattuta contro il muro di cemento alle sue spalle, preso per il colletto della camicia e con la pistola puntata al mento.  
“D-Dent, RAGIONA, evitiamo inutili spargimenti di sangue-!” Edward aveva alzato le mani in segno di resa ed aveva gli occhi sbarrati.  
Il pesante attimo di silenzio fu colmato solo dal respiro affannato della povera vittima.  
“Inginocchiati.”  
I due smeraldi fecero trasparire la propria confusione “C-come, prego?”  
“Ho detto: in ginocchio.” Due Facce scandì lentamente le parole, producendo una leggera pressione con l’arma da fuoco contro la pelle lattescente dell’Enigmista che, sussultando spaventato, aveva obbedito continuando a tenere le braccia alzate.   
“Ora devo chiedere scusa? E va bene: ti chiedo scusa! Ora siamo pari, no?”  
“Ora devi fare quello che ti dico se non vuoi trovarti con un buco in testa, Nygma. Quindi apri quella cazzo di bocca e non fiatare.”  
Edward non riuscì a trattenere un’altra espressione ancora più confusa “Forse volevi dire chiudi-“  
Non poté aggiungere altro che si trovò buona parte del carrello spinto in gola con violenza, producendo un verso strozzato di stupore e paura. Sentiva precisamente il ferro gelido sulla sua lingua ed ispirava quel nauseante odore di morte.   
Le pupille di Edward erano dilatate nella penombra della stanza e le sue labbra erano schiuse con forza da quella presenza letale. Due Facce spinse ulteriormente il carrello tra le sue labbra ed udì il metallo sbattere contro i suoi denti, producendo un ticchettio. Tenne l’indice ben fermo sul grilletto e ringhiò con una voce che mai Edward aveva udito così da lui, una voce rauca e graffiante, feroce: “Succhia.”  
Il volto del rosso mutò in un’espressione corrucciata ed esitò, ma quando sentì la presa salda della mano libera di Dent stringergli il mento, premendo sulle guance, dovette obbedire chiudendo gli occhi, facendo come gli era stato ordinato.   
Spostò appena il capo indietro con un movimento impercettibile, esponendo la pelle rosea delle labbra contro quel gelido arnese mortale, lasciando una lucida scia di saliva. Gli occhi dell’avvocato non si staccarono mai dall’operato di quelle labbra sottili ed arrossate. L’indice continuava a rimanere posato sul grilletto; avrebbe desiderato così tanto premerlo.  
Con un movimento brusco sfilò la pistola dalla bocca di Nygma che guaì dal dolore provocato dal mirino che andò a sbattere con forza contro il suo palato, ferendolo. L’uomo in piedi avrebbe voluto così tanto spingere nuovamente il carrello nella sua gola, ancora ed ancora. La sua mano tremò lievemente. “Usa la lingua.”  
Harvey era così furioso in quel momento: se una parte di sé non sapeva perché stesse riservando ad Edward quel trattamento, l’altra si sentiva sempre più euforica alla vista di Nygma in ginocchio, pronto a prendere nuovamente una delle sue amate armi in gola. Vi era qualcosa di terribilmente eccitante nell’avere alla propria mercé qualcuno in modo così brutalmente volgare e quegli occhi verde cangiante si stavano lentamente annacquando per una qualche sensazione insana.   
“Ti piace essere ferito, vero?” domandò Due Facce voracemente, ricevendo in risposta solo un mugolio. Strinse maggiormente la presa sul suo viso, obbligando Ed a legare lo sguardo al suo “Guardami quando ti parlo. Adesso riformulerò la domanda ancora una volta: ti piace quando vieni ferito, Edward?”  
L'interpellato, in risposta, annuì sentendo tuttavia le guance infuocarsi sotto il peso di quello sguardo. Un nuovo strattone.  
“Non ti sento. Non farmi decidere se finire qui il nostro gioco ed ammazzarti. Rispondimi.”  
Un sussulto precedette la risposta “S-sì, mi piace essere ferito.”  
Harvey non diminuì quella stretta dolorosa e riavvicino la volata alle sue labbra “Lo sapevo. E adesso fai quello che ti ho ordinato.”  
L’Enigmista prese docilmente a fare ciò che gli era stato richiesto, andando a muovere la lingua intorno alla volata, storcendo il naso per il gusto ferroso e bruciato, per poi leccare il carrello in tutta la sua lunghezza, aiutato dal fatto che Harvey avesse inclinato la pistola. Aprì nuovamente le labbra, circondando solo la parte  
iniziale dell’arma, succhiando mentre mugolava.   
Dent spinse in gola la Kimber, notando come un rivolo di saliva avesse creato un percorso dalle labbra lucide giù sul suo mento “Bravo ragazzo, Eddie, sei proprio un bravo ragazzo..” sussurrò, sentendo il cuore battergli prepotentemente nella cassa toracica. Voleva premere quel grilletto, voleva possedere a quel modo l’uomo inginocchiato davanti a lui “….e una brava puttana.” Concluse con una punta di cattiveria nella voce. Ma Edward oramai era completamente preso nel proprio operato e se Harvey gli avesse chiesto se quel grilletto fosse finalmente da premere, lui avrebbe risposto affermativamente solo per provare un’altra scarica di adrenalina, offuscato dal piacere che rendeva debole anche la sua ragione.  
Ci fu un istante in cui i loro sguardi di incrociarono nuovamente- il viso di Edward fu tagliato da uno di quei suoi sorrisetti strafottenti, Harvey ricambiò con un ghigno e, senza aggiungere altro, decisero di continuare quel gioco pericoloso per ottenere più piacere su una superficie più comoda.


End file.
